Kirk, Servant of Thor
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Kirk is a protector of the innocent. His job is to protect and guard.


Ok everybody; this is my first non-slash fic and only my third Gilmore Girls fic, so I hope you like it. I got the idea from the episode where Dean gets drunk on the night before his wedding and Kirk is "looking out for" Lorelei.

Synopsis: Lorelei gets into trouble and Kirk is there to save her.

A/N: Written from the author's point of view, which means the structure of the deities and demigods will be of my won creation, with much help from Norse mythology. I also am making some stuff up about Kirk's past, if you don't like it… oh well.

-Kirk, Servant of Thor-

He had been sent here for only one purpose, to protect a mother and her daughter. He had been sent by the head cheese his self. Thor, the head of the council had sent him to take care of one of there own. He was there to watch over and protect Lorelei Gilmore and her daughter, Rory, from anything that might harm them.

He knew what the rest of the world thought, he should be a female if he was who he knew himself to be; after all, weren't Angels supposed to be women? No, not all of Thor's Angels were women. Take Kirk for example, he was a high ranking Angel in the armies of Valhalla, and he was a guy. And not only was he an angel, he was a protector angle; this meant that when he transformed into his natural state he was about seven feet tall, carried a glowing sword, and had a ten foot wingspan. His job had been relatively easy for about 19 years until one day something happened that almost caused him to lose his charges.

"Hello Lorelei, here to get some more lip-gloss?"

"Not today Kirk, I'm actually here for something a little more fancy. Do you have any of that new lipstick that was in the July Cosmo?"

"We just got some in, it over by the blush."

"Thanks Kirk. So you got any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really, I'm just trying to bond with cat-Kirk; he still doesn't like me that much and I am tired of getting scratches."

"Well good luck with that, maybe I'll see you at the theatre tomorrow?"

"You never know Lorelei." As he handed her the bag containing her lipstick and a few choice samples. As he watched her leave the beauty supply shop, he couldn't help but feel pride, pride in his charge and her accomplishments. He hadn't needed to fend off any attacks on Lorelei or Rory yet, but he was always on guard.

--

The next night Kirk was out walking the streets of Stars Hollow, as he normally did at night; being an angel, he didn't need sleep, and he liked to walk among the town and commune with the dreaming people. Tonight he was walking down Plum Street and was enjoying the feeling of a whole town at peace, but then something changed. He could feel it like a fish feels a change in the density of the water it swims in. There was trouble at the Dragonfly, and not the good kind of trouble.

As he transformed into his angelic form he spread his wings and launched himself into the air. He covered the short distance to the Dragonfly it about half a second and landed soundlessly, kneeling on the front lawn. As he looked up from his lowered position he was Lorelei running up the street, and about 60 feet behind her was a pack of wild dogs. There were six of them, two Dobermans, three assorted labs, and a snarling pit-bull. As she approached Kirk Lorelei tripped over the curb and fell on the grass, in a flash the dogs surrounded her and stood there snarling and foaming at the mouth.

Before any of the dogs could even think about moving toward her, Kirk was among them with a flash of steel. He drew his sword and laid out two of the dogs on a single stroke. Then he whirled around and laid out two other with a single blow of his left forearm. As he turned to the last pair of dogs, he saw that they were running down the lane with their tails between their legs. As Kirk rose up in the air with his wings he extended one arm and the dogs froze in place, then flew way up in the air and disappeared in a huge explosion of blue light.

As Kirk floated down to the ground he saw that Lorelei was sitting on the grass looking at him with wide eyes.

"Kirk… what are you?"

"Nothing more than a servant of Thor sent here to keep you safe." He said as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Thank you Kirk, thank you very much." And with that she accepted his hand, stood up, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And with that Lorelei walked off down the street toward her home. The next day she didn't remember any of the night events, and she went on with her life none the wiser, always guarded by Kirk, Servant of Thor.


End file.
